


Fall For You

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Basketball, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Billy Hargrove, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Steve Harrington fell for Billy Hargrove.Oneshot/drabble





	Fall For You

Steve Harrington liked playing basketball. He liked the act of exercise, of being with his friends like this. Billy Hargrove wasn’t a friend, so much, but sometimes he didn’t mind playing basketball wasn’t a bad thing with him. Getting all sweaty? Nice.

Being pushed onto the ground for like, the fifth time? Maybe not so nice.

He winced. His neck hurt.

“Admit it, Harrington,” Billy growled, bending down to hiss all of this in his face. “…you’ve fallen for me.”

Wow. Was that just a pun?

“I didn’t fall for you! You fucking pushed me, Hargrove!”  
  
And he definitely wasn’t blushing either.


End file.
